This invention relates to data management of a storage system applying a data replication technique.
When a fault occurs in a network composed of a plurality of apparatuses, it is necessary to determine a site where the fault occurs to restore the network. However, when the network increases in scale, and its configuration becomes complicated, it is difficult to determine the site of the fault.
JP 10-22947 A discloses a network management system for determining a site where a fault occurs by allowing a management apparatus and a management apparatus agent to monitor the status of a path on the network.